<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With love comes forgiveness by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488952">With love comes forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian/Var aka Varian/Varian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Sad Varian (Disney), Self-Hatred, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian had seen it all, black rocks, his dad being trapped then not being trapped from the Amber. His friend Rapunzel having magic hair, even Cassandra turning evil.</p><p>But nothing could prepare him for this, his year younger self. Full of hatred and grief at the world.</p><p>Varian may not have been able to prevent what happened to him, but he wouldnt allow the same fate to befall his past self.</p><p>Love, kindness, and understanding.</p><p>Dealing with his own memories Varian finds himself mentoring his angry self. And maybe finding an relationship along the way.</p><p>There are plans brewing with Cassandra and the ghost girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varian &amp; Varian (Disney), Varian/Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian/Var aka Varian/Varian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cassandra took over the Moonstone Varian thought that would be the most excitment maybe excitment wasent the word. But surprises yeah surprises was the correct word. But of course Varian had been wrong before.</p><p>When Rapunzel asked him to come to the Castle well he thought it was just an normal day, he thought nothing of it. That was until he was brought to the dungeon. </p><p>The memories swelled in Varians head thr months he had resided here, it wasent all bad. The king and Queen had visited him frequently it still popped up bad memories however.</p><p>As he was led to an prison cell Varian stiffened his eyes wide an look of disbelief crossing his features,  he couldnt believe what was right in front of him.</p><p>Having an friend whose hair was magical, black rocks, evil Cassandra was weird. But this this was just, disbelieving.</p><p>Another Varian stood in the locked Prizon doors, cold angry grieving eyes stared him down though an look of shock filtered across the year younger him.</p><p>Varian wasent an fool he knew exactly the time of his life that this Varian was.</p><p>When his dad had been encased by the Amber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian gazed at the past Varian as the group stood off to the concern discussing what was going to happen next, </p><p>"How did he even get here?". Eugunes tone quiet gazing at past Varian out of the corner of his eyes, he remembered just how dangerous Varian was back then. His gaze landed on their current Varian whose eyes drifted to the ground hands clenching.</p><p>Eugune reached out gently squeezing Varians hand who smiled sadly.</p><p>"I dont know". Rapunzel answered honestly. "But now the question is, what do we do with him?. Wr cant very well set him free".</p><p>Varian met</p><p>"Rapunzel I know the choices I have made, I fully know the emotions, the grief, the pain I felt. Please let me try to help. It was to late for my mistakes to be fixed. When it came to this situation. But maybe it's not to late for him".</p><p>Rapunzel's eyes softened hand reaching out touching his, which Varian returned.</p><p>"Come on guys let's give them some space". Rapunzel gestured to the rest of the group, giving varian one last encouraging smile. And an uneasy look at the other one.</p><p>The room went silent.</p><p>Varian scrubbed an hand over his face wearily gaze looking at his past self </p><p>"After everything they've done to you! To us. And your back with that lot!". Varian gripped the bars. "They never cared about you..us..ugh!!". He threw his hands up in the air turning his back to his future self.</p><p>"Dad was freed".</p><p>Past Varian spun around disbelief in his eyes, he gripped the cage bars.</p><p>"How!! When!?".</p><p>Present Varian turned away his gaze directing at the wall, he played with his gloves taking an deep breath.</p><p>"It was an couple months ago, I had been in prison for about an year. An man named andrew was my cell mate. He had plans to overthrow Corona. Like you all I could think about was revenge, hate. Getting back at those who wronged me".</p><p>He turned to his past self.</p><p>"Rapunzel is the one who freed dad".</p><p>Brief shock crossed his past self before his eyes narrowed, he pushed away from the bars pacing. Varian never knew how hard it was to see exactly what he had been through until he saw it first hand.</p><p>His legs gave out suddenly hands gripping the bars the memories hitting him all at once, it was all to much. He never thought he was </p><p>The soft sound of someone falling next to him brought Varian back to the present, an gloved hand touching his own prompted Varian to jerk his head up.</p><p>There was anger, that much was true, an darkness to his eyes. Pain lots of pain, but to his surprise there was also an touch of concern. </p><p>Past Varian gazed down at their touching hands, expression closed off.</p><p>"I'm sorry I let it get this far. I never meant for us to suffer like this".</p><p>"It wasent..".</p><p>"Yes it was!!". Varian barked standing despite the sway. "We never listened to dad. He told us to stay away from the black rocks. We didnt listen".</p><p>"He was just letting our village die!".</p><p>"Dont you think I know that!!!".</p><p>Both males breathed heavily anger and frustration filtering across their faces, Varians eyes desperate, and pleading for his other to listen. </p><p>His other selves eyes holding nothing but irritation,disdain and bitterness. He almost forgot just how cruel he was back then.</p><p>Varian breathed wearily as his past self turned away, he scrubbed an hand over his face. Standing he started towards the main doots.</p><p>"And here I thought we didnt run away from an problem?". Varian mocked his hands gripping the prison bars smirking.</p><p>"I'm getting you some food". Came the responce.</p><p>The smirk slowly faded from the males face</p><p>"Look I get it your mad, I know exactly how you feel. How it felt". Varians gaze landed on the big doors. "I remember how helpless and alone I felt, how we felt.  I remember the nights we would lay next to the amber and cry. But most of all. I remember how I had nobody to turn to. I wont let that happen to you. Not like it happened to me".</p><p>He then existed the door leaving his past self in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment he stepped outside Varian felt like he could breath again the memories of his past not in front of his eyes, scrubbing at his face an couple tears ran down his cheeks. Taking an couple deep breaths he headed to the kitchen.</p><p>"Varian". Rapunzel greeted. "How is it". Her eyes drew in concern at the tear stains on his cheeks. "What did he say? Did he say somthing".</p><p>"No no Rapunzel". Varian forced an smile. "He..I didnt do anything wrong. It's just hard to see him this way. I know how hes feeling. And it hurts to know what hes going through. I just came to her some food. And some blankets".</p><p>"Your spending the night down there?". Rapunzels tone quiet.</p><p>"I am prone to nightmares. Look". Varian sighed making an plate of food. "I know your nervousness about this situation. Heck I am to. But I cant just sit here and watch me suffer. I know personally what prompted me to go down this path. I need to be thr support I've never had".</p><p>"Your an good friend Varian". Rapunzel smiled touching her friends shoulder. I will have the guards put some blankets near the door.</p><p>"Thank you Rapunzel I appreciate it".</p><p>Taking the sandwhich and chips and some food for himself, he headed back to the dungons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your back". Varians tone quiet sitting on one of the beds </p><p>"I said I was coming back". Varian smiled gently handing his past self an plate of food through the bars, "I made our favorite foods and milk of course". He threw the carton to his other self who caught it with ease.</p><p>Varian unlocked the jail door prompting the younger him to gaze him in once again disbelif.</p><p>"After everything you know ive done, and you still trust me enough to be in the same cell as me?".</p><p>"Yes".</p><p>Varian offering his counterpart an smile settled on the floor sitting on one of the many blankets the guards left for them, and began to eat.</p><p>Noticing his other half shivering he opened the blanket.</p><p>"C'mon".</p><p>He could see the inner turmoil in his younger half eyes the longing yet the restraint. </p><p>"Your safe".</p><p>That did it Varian quietly made his way under the blanket next to his older self, allowing the blanket to fall around his shoulders. Closing his eyes for an moment enjoying the warmth. Most nights he found himself in his lab sleeping next to the Ambef. So warmth wasn't an regular thing in his life anymore </p><p>Older Varian wrapped his arm around the shorter male tugging him against him, lips twitching when he felt the other body relax against him.</p><p>The two ate in peace the quiet soothing older Varian who finished first yawned stretching out next to his counterpart eyes closed. </p><p>The younger Varisn gazed down at his older self he could see the exhaustion present in his features, whether he got his dad back or not you could tell he had been through alot. </p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair an ghost of an smile twitching on his lips, he winced as he heard the voice in his head.</p><p>"Do not fall for his kindness you know therrs only one way to get whst you want. You want your father back? Do as planned and he is yours".</p><p>Varian shook his head freeing himself from the voice  standing up the blanket wrapped around himself, he moved to the bed laying down. Trying not to think about how comfortable he was moments ago compared to now. </p><p>"Are you ok?". Came wn tire voice.</p><p>"I'm fine". He barked back. "Go to sleep". Turning away towards the wall he heard an sigh followed by an soft goodnight.</p><p>His gaze landed on the wall eyes hardening his other half blocked out of his mind.</p><p>"I'll will make you proud dad".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad!!!". Younger Varian jolted up eyes wide his hair wild his breathing was ragged gloved fingers running through his hair, but they weren't his.</p><p>"Its ok". Varian stated softly tugging his other self close. "It was just an dream I am here".</p><p>He was pushed away by his other self, the glare that was sent at him was all to familiar, as he pulled his covers over him back turned to him.</p><p>"I dont need your comfort".</p><p>Older Varian sighed lips twitching sadly at the stubbornness. Yawning he slide down the bed arms crossed eyes drifting shut jolting open when he heard an voice.</p><p>"What are you doing?".</p><p>Varian glanced up at his younger self who had an arched eyebrow irritation clearly in his eyes.</p><p>"I told you I am not leaving you to be alone in your grief. You dont want comfort that's fine". He shrugged but I am going to stay here in case you have more nightmares".</p><p>"Whatever". Younger Varisn rolled his eyes turning away again glaring at the wall,  after an few moments he groaned running an hand down his face sighing. "Here". He barked throwing older Varian an extra blanket. "I am only doing this so I don't feel guilty if you get sick. I know how whiney we can get".</p><p>Grinning Varian took the blanket gratefully with an soft thanks, eyes closing as he started to fall asleep </p><p>"Ugh! You know what just get up here. If your going to be this stubborn to be near me with your hero complex you might as well be off the floor".</p><p>Varian was tugged onto the bed with surprising ease, it wasent as comfortable as the bed back st home, but it was better then the floor. Yawning he curled into the blanket, eyes gazing at his younger self's back. </p><p>"I'm sorry I know I am just barging into your life, I have no idea how you got here. I just know what you went through. To have to go through thus alone was terrible, given the chance to be there for me. When no one else was. I wont just stand aside and let you be alone".</p><p>"If you really cared you wouldn't be friends with the enemy". </p><p>"I know Rapunzel seems like the enemy now but believe me she isent, she played her part yes. But we choose to go down this path. Hate is an addicted feeling, its dangerous. It changes you. It changed me".</p><p>"Can we just go to sleep".</p><p>"Sure". Older Varian yawned curling into the blanket eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>Arms crossed younger varians irritated expression morphed to sleepiness his eyes drooping arms uncrossing. You could see the lines under his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Both males unaware they were being watched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>